This invention relates to a rotary pump for use in connection with a landscape style pond and more specifically to a submersible, rotary, and horizontally operable pump for positioning in a pond skimmer assembly, which pump includes a plurality of sealed interior sections and is substantially free of leakage.
Ponds, particularly landscape ponds, have become increasingly popular. Such ponds are usually shallow excavated areas that are lined to prevent water loss. Water in the pond is caused to circulate within the pond and through a filter system by a pump. The filter may be several feet above the pump. The pond can include vegetation, bacteria, animal life, rocks, fish (such as koi), lights, waterfall features, skimmer assemblies, and filtration assemblies. Commonly the ponds are 18 to 36 inches deep and contain about 3000 gallons of water. However, much larger ponds have been and can be constructed.
One of the important components of a pond system is the pump which circulates the water from the pond through the filtration system, perhaps through various water features and then back to the pond.
A pond system usually includes a skimmer assembly, which is commonly box shaped with an open top, side walls, a bottom wall, and a side water entry aperture. The skimmer assembly is placed in or adjacent the pond with the open top above the pond surface and the side opening at the pond surface for water to flow into the skimmer assembly. A net or similar mesh that catches leaves and other large particles is positioned in the skimmer, generally horizontally across the assembly, between the side walls, and between the bottom wall and the side opening. A mat filter is positioned across the skimmer adjacent and below the net. The horizontal filter placement is important as it utilizes gravity to enhance filtration. A vertically oriented pump is positioned on the bottom of the skimmer, below the filter and the net. The pump extends upwardly through the net and filter, draws water that has passed through the net and filter and then expels water to a filtration system or other feature. But the vertical pump can be awkward to install as it has to pass through the mat and thus may interfere with filtration and flow to the pump.
In another system that mat and net are vertically positioned in the skimmer so as to divide the skimmer into an incoming water section and a vertical pump receiving section. Incoming water enters the skimmer and flows through the mat to the pump.
The horizontal mat and net positioning is believed to be more effective as horizontal is enhanced by the water passing through te filter under the influence of gravity.
An object of this invention is to provide a rotary and horizontally positioned pump that can rest on the skimmer box bottom and be positioned below the filter mat and net;
An object of this invention is to provide a horizontally disposed rotary pump which is submersible and substantially free of leaks;
Another object of this invention is to provide a solids handling pump that is rated to efficiently pump at least 1,500 gallons of water per hour to a height or head of about 5 feet above the pump level; and
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a pond system which includes a pump that meets the foregoing objects.
These and other object s of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.
There is provided by this invention a pond system and pump which meet the forgoing objects. The pump is adapted to fit in the skimmer assembly enclosure or box at the bottom and below the net and mat filter. The pump is constructed to operate at a substantially horizontal attitude, to draw pond water through the net and mat filter and to direct water from the skimmer assembly to other pond features, such as a filter/waterfall feature which is vertically higher than the pump.
The pump is submersible and includes an elongated pump housing that defines a water inlet/outlet section at one end, an electric power inlet section at the other end and an elongated motor section therebetween. The pump housing is separated into sections which are constructed to minimize water leakage or flow between the sections and from external of the pump into the pump. The electric motor section includes a power inlet end and a power transmission shaft end. Electric lines from the electric power inlet section extend into the motor section where they connect to the motor.
A lubrication section is provided which is adjacent to and sealingly engages the shaft end of the motor housing. The motor""s power transmission shaft extends into and through the lubrication section and terminates in the inlet/outlet section. The shaft, although rotatable, sealingly engages elements of the lubrication section. This section may be filled with a fluid lubricant. The lubrication section also sealingly engages the inlet/outlet section.
An impeller is positioned in the water inlet/outlet section and is mounted to the shaft end or terminus for rotation with the shaft and movement of water between the inlet and outlet.